It's a Mans World
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Katie Matlin is a female sports reporter trying to deal with the men in her life including her best friend, brother in law, and the guy that took the job she'd been working her but off for. AU Loosely inspired by the series My Boys
1. Chapter 1

**It's a Mans World:**

Ok this is a Degrassi AU piece that just hit me. I don't know if the name will stick or if people will be into the premise enough for me to continue but here we go.

* * *

><p>Katie Matlin paced the hall in front of the bosses' office.<p>

This was the day, she thought to herself, the day her boss would offer her the promotion she'd been working her but off to earn.

"Kate," Archie 'Snake' Simpson her boss at the prestigious sports magazine she'd been working for in various degrees since she graduated college two years ago called out, 'come in here."

Entering the room with a confident air in her step, Katie smiled at her boss.

"What's up boss," she said with a smile trying to downplay her excitement for the words he was about to speak when suddenly she spotted another person in the room whom she'd never seen before.

She let her eyes scan his well-toned body up and down and while she thought herself a strong independent woman what Katie saw she definitely liked.

"Kate," the older man said, "this here is Drew Torres."

"Drew Torres," Katie repeated as she wracked her brain trying to think if the name sounded familiar. He had to be some kind of prospect that she would be interviewing on top of getting her promotion.

"I've heard a lot about you Kate," he said taking her hand, "and I can't wait to work with you."

Looking at Drew like a deer in headlights Katie sputtered out.

"Working with me?" she asked, "what does he mean Snake?"

The older man placed a hand on Drew's shoulder as he flashed Katie a smile.

"Drew here is taking the field reporter spot isn't that exciting."

Katie wanted to scream. The field reporter spot! That was her spot! She'd been working toward moving beyond the glossy pages and onto the big leagues of on field interviews for ages and yet this…this…meathead got the job.

* * *

><p><em>"It's not because you're a woman it's cause you're a brilliant writer,"<em> Katie spoke out loud as she sat with her friends later that evening at the local bar they always hung out at.

"That Snake is truly a snake!" said Owen Milligan as he was checking out a woman who was playing pool at the moment and causing Katie to roll her eyes. She'd known Owen since college where they'd become work out buddies. Now working as a personal trainer her friend her friend was all play and no game.

"Yea I know, his comments were not sexist at all," Jake Martin said as he shook his head at Owen's selection and pointed to a different woman who'd been sitting by the bar. Jake was Owen's best friend and constant wing man who worked at a local sporting goods store.

"Do you want to rant about it on my radio show?" Eli Goldsworthy asked causing Katie to shake her head but not without letting out a little laugh. Of all her friends she'd known Eli she'd known the longest and it still amused her that her 'rebellious' best guy friend wound up following in his father's footsteps of being a radio DJ.

"I'll think about it," she replied as the doors to the bar opened and the smiling yet flustered face of her brother in law Zig Novak appeared.

"I'm sorry I'm late," the youngest member of the group said as a waitress placed his regular order on the small table they were sitting at, "I was skyping with Maya…"

"I still can't believe my kid sister's about to play the Royal Albert Hall while I'm being held back in my career mainly because I have a uterus."

Zig took a sip of his drink as he nodded wishing that he was able to take time off his job as a school teacher to follow his wife to Europe where she was following her dreams. Looking towards his sister in law he rolled his eyes.

"Did I miss something?"

"Some Noob got the field reporter job over Katie." Eli said filling the younger man in.

"Katie I'm sorry," Zig said causing Katie to shrug her shoulders.

"What's to be sorry about?" Katie said shrugging her shoulders as she listened to the sounds of her cell phone signal she had a text.

_GNO 2night 2 cell-a-br8 ? – Mer_

Katie let out a sigh as she thought of Marisol Lewis her only female friend who was her polar opposite. Sure Marisol also worked for a magazine however not in the same extent that Katie did. She worked as a dresser at a popular fashion mag where her job was to go through wracks of clothing picking out what the models should wear amongst other tasks.

There were days where Katie swore the only reason she was friends with the other girl was because like with Eli, she'd known Marisol forever.

_Not Tonight_

Katie simply texted back. No, tonight Katie was going to wallow a bit in self-pity before plotting her move against Drew Torres

**TBC**

**Thoughts so far? The concept of this fic very loosely is inspired by an old TBS comedy series called 'My Boys' as well as my new head cannon that Katie should end up working for ESPN/a sports magazine when she gets older now that her knee is shot out. This chapter was just to set up the characters and their relationship to one another in this AU Verse. As far as ships go, I know there will be some UST where Krew is concerned however I don't know yet if Katie should fall for the new guy or end up with one of her friends in the end nor do I know at this time what other characters may pop up and in what capacity.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a Mans World:**

**I'm shocked to see that people are actually reading and reviewing this…thanks… anyway I hope you like this chapter as much as the last and stay tuned after as I want to toss out a few thoughts.**

After a good night's sleep, Katie was ready to face whatever the day brought her as she made her way to the office.

As she took a seat at her desk, Katie instantly got to work on the article that she'd been working on for the magazines' latest publication. An article that she surely thought would be her last before being bumped up to anchor.

She'd been drawn into her writing however she was soon interrupted by a voice from behind her as an arm reached over her shoulders and placed a cardboard coffee cup on her desk.

"I don't know how you normally take your coffee but I hope you consider this a peace offering."

Tilting her head to the side where she instantly locked eyes with Drew, Katie let out a sigh.

"Peace offering?"

"Yea," Drew said taking a vacant chair that sat close by, "Snake told me when you left how you'd really been wanting the anchor job and I almost quit just so you could have it."

"Why didn't you?"

"Snake said you still wouldn't have gotten it as you're a 'valuable asset' to the magazine's staff."

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Anyway we should start over, I'm Drew Torres, I'm the new anchor."

Katie rolled her eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better I've come here with experience as a local sports anchor out West."

Katie still sat silently as Drew continued to speak.

"Anyway it's a shame really…I mean a pretty face like you should be in front of a camera."

'Seriously' Katie thought listening as Drew dug himself deeper and deeper, "are you always this charming?" she asked, "or am I just lucky."

About to open his mouth to reply Katie was thankful as she heard one of her colleagues call Drew over to talk.

"Catch you later," Drew said with a smirk as he walked away.

"Not if I can help it," Katie spoke in a whisper when Drew was out of earshot.

Letting out a sigh Katie took a sip of the coffee before getting back to work as while it was from the enemy she didn't want it to go to waste.

"Mmm," she mumbled thinking if there was one thing Drew was good for was getting her coffee.

As she worked some more on her articles she got another message from Marisol wineing about how she blew her off the other night and insisting that she meet her for lunch.

_-Fine-_

Katie texted back telling Marisol to meet her at the small diner uptown that she liked so much.

* * *

><p>As she entered the diner her friend sat waiting all perfectly polished and put together as always as she began to drum her fingers annoyingly on the table as Katie entered.<p>

"Katiekins," Marisol said with a smile on her lips, "So, how does it feel?"

"How does what feel Mer.?"

"To be the newest member of ESPN's broadcast family."

"I wouldn't know…I didn't get the promotion."

Marisol blinked her eyes in shock as she thought about how in all the years she'd known the other girl; Katie had always worked hard to get everything she'd desired.

"I'm sorry," Marisol said.

"I'm sorry too, I'm sorry that my boss thinks that just because I'm a woman I can't get the job done, I mean there are plenty of other female anchors out there who hardly have the resume that I have and yet he gives the job to some pretty boy off the street."

"Pretty Boy?"

"Yea…Drew Torres, I'm sure you'll see him gracing your screen soon enough."

"As If I watch ESPN," Marisol said catching Katie's glare, "well…not unless you're the one talking."

"Thanks."

Marisol just nodded as she gave her order to the waiter and Katie did the same before she turned her attention back toward her friend.

"Anyway is he cute…I mean you did just refer to him as a pretty boy though that could just be a way of speech with you."

"And why would it matter if he's cute?" Katie asked, "Don't tell me that you want me to set you up with him."

At this Marisol let out a laugh.

"No, nothing like that." Marisol spoke with a devilish glint in her eye, "I think you should ask him out."

"Seriously."

"Well I mean he clearly has similar interests in you what with taking your dream job and all," Marisol said, "though if he's a dog…."

"He's not a dog…" Katie said her voice trailing off as she thought of Drew and his well-toned body and killer smile, "…I mean if he wasn't do you think Snake would hire him for anchor."

"I guess not," Marisol said thanking the waiter as he brought her salad while her eyes soon fell toward the door of the diner where Jake had entered and proceeded to make his way toward the table.

"So how's your first official day working with the new guy?" he asked completely ignoring Marisol who he'd always seen as a pretentious snob.

"Pretty good…he brought me coffee thinking that could solve him getting the job over me."

"You didn't tell me he did that," Marisol said, "maybe HE was flirting with YOU."

Katie rolled her eyes as Jake spoke up.

"Like Katie would ever fall for the man that ruined her life."

"And how would you know what Katie likes JAKE."

"Because we're friend's MER."

Marisol flashed the man a death glare as he knew very well she hated whenever he called her 'Mer'

"Well I'm her best friend JAKE."

"She only puts up with you because she's known you since Junior High MER."

"Keep telling yourself that JAKE."

With that one of the waiters handed Jake a to go bag and he began to head out of the diner before turning toward Katie, "So…Poker tonight?"

Katie just nodded as Jake left causing Marisol to let out a sigh.

"I still don't know why you still hang out with those guys."

"Because their my friends and I'm sorry if I'd rather spend my downtime hanging out and watching sports like one of the guys instead of getting all dolled up and clubbing like you do."

"At least come out with me tomorrow, let me do your hair and pick out something cute for you to wear and come with me to that new wine bar that just opened up."

Letting out a sigh Katie nodded reluctantly.

"Fine Mer," she said as she wasn't in the mood to argue especially when she had to get back to work.

**TBC**

**So I know I said this was loosely based on My Boys however I think right now at least where my muse is going the concept of a woman working in the world of sports surrounded by mostly male friends is where the similarities end…at least for the moment. That said I've got a few directions that this can go… one is Katie meets Adam at the wine bar and at first she doesn't know he's Drew's brother...or if I should make Katie end up falling for Drew …I also want to bring Bianca in but IDK if I should make her Drew's girlfriend or one of the other boys girlfriends.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a Mans World:**

**Sorry that I haven't updated though to be honest I think it's more so that I don't have a set outline than anything else. I hopefully will go no longer than two weeks without an update unless things come up IRL… that said this chapter is outlined and I have a rough idea for the next….**

The first and third Friday of each month had been known as poker night for at least the past two years and tonight was no exception as Katie began to set up the small round kitchen table in the apartment she shared with Jake and Eli, that was when the latter friend wasn't cohabitating with his on again off again girlfriend…nay…fiancé, Imogen Moreno.

Katie tried to like Imogen she really did however 'quirky' was a good word to describe the young art gallery owner. It wasn't that she hated the other girl, it was just that she didn't have much commonality with her and except for a few shared literary and musical interests she really didn't share anything in common with Eli either and so as Katie was lying out a bowl of pretzels on the table and Eli entered the room with a duffle bag and deflated look she wasn't surprised when the next words out of his mouth were…

"Imogen and I broke up….again."

"What is it this time?" Jake asked entering the room and flopping down onto the couch, "you commented that her pigtails' were crooked and she tossed a hissy fit?"

Eli just flashed Jake a glare and shook his head.

"I wish, at least if that happened she'd probably take me back by Monday," Eli said with his trademark smirk, "no…she asked for an honest opinion on one of the paintings in the gallery and I told her how it looked like a child's finger-painting and how I could do better and she scowled and told me she painted it."

"Ouch," Jake said.

"You can do so much better and you know it Eli."

"You mean like you Katie?"

Letting out a small laugh Katie thought back to the epic six months they dated in college…junior year…before amicably breaking it off deciding they'd be better off as friends then lovers although to be honest of all the boyfriends Katie had ever had since then she'd always measure them up to Eli and she wondered if that was what kept her so single and not her dedication to her job.

"You wish," Katie said with a playful smirk as she began to unbutton the top few buttons of her soccer jersey revealing the black camisole she wore underneath as the sounds of the doorknob turning broke her out of her train of thoughts.

"I brought drinks," Zig said entering the room and placing the six pack he'd been holding along with the briefcase of what Katie presumed to be papers her bother in law needed to grade over the weekend onto the counter. As he picked up one of the room temperature beer bottles, Zig smiled at his friends. "So, what are we talking about?"

"The nutjob broke up with Eli again," Jake said causing Eli to give the other boy a smack.

"Don't call her that," Eli spoke defensively as he began to pick up his cell where most likely he was texting Imogen causing Katie to let out a sigh as the door creaked open again.

"Finally Owen's here," she said, "now we can pl…."

Her words trailed off as she spotted that Owen had a guest and not just any guest but one with an all too familiar smile which caused Katie to glare daggers at her friend and…well she didn't know what to refer to Drew as though pain in her ass had a nice ring to it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Katie asked looking at Drew who she had to admit looked rather nice dressed in a more casual manner then the suit she'd seen him in at the office.

"Owen invited me to play poker and meet the guys…what are you doing here?"

"I guess you could say I'm one of the guys….this is my house?"

As Katie spoke Owen's eyes fell on both parties.

"Wait?" Owen spoke, "you two know each other?"

Katie shifted her glare from Drew to her friend.

"I should be asking the same question and since this is my apartment you're going to answer me first."

Owen simply nodded knowing from experience that Katie Matlin was not someone you wanted to piss off.

"Drew is my boy..we went to High School together, played on various sports teams together and even dated some of the same girls."

"Not at the same time," Drew said as if he needed to clarify however Katie just nodded knowing that she now needed to answer.

"Well Owen…your 'boy' is the douchebag that Snake hired for the anchor job."

Jake began to playfully sing 'It's a Small World' from the couch receiving looks form everyone however he simply lowered his voice instead of stopping.

"I resent you calling me that," Drew said, "after all you barely know me."

"Yea," Owen said coming to Drew's defense much to Katie's dismay, "Drew is a cool guy…just because your boss is an idiot and doesn't see your true potential Katie doesn't mean you have to take it out on Drew."

Letting out a sigh Katie muttered, "Fine," as she grabbed a beer and took a small swig before taking a seat at the table. "Now are we going to play or what?

Soon everyone sat around the kitchen table and the game commenced and as they played idle chatter was made. They talked about how everyone had known one another. Eli talked about how he still love Imogen, Zig talked about his latest chat with Maya and Owen talked about his latest conquest who 'would be eighteen in a week or so she said', meanwhile Katie and Jake were talking heatedly about the latest sports headline and it seemed to Drew that Katie really knew what she'd been talking about which wasn't too much of a shock as he'd read some of her articles and her work was pretty much flawless.

As the night went on it seemed lady luck wasn't choosing a clear side that evening as one hand Jake would win it all but the he'd lose a chunk of his winnings the next hand and Eli would win and then the next hand Owen would win and so on and so forth. As Katie won the final hand the group decided to play Owen clapped his hand on Katie's back.

"So Matlin, does Drew have what it takes to be a part of our little boys club?"

Flashing Owen a small smile, Katie, simply shrugged.

"I guess…I mean unless someone has a problem."

Zig, Eli, and Jake just shrugged as to say they were fine as Drew spoke.

"I would think if anyone had a problem it'd be you."

Katie shook her head.

"Shockingly I don't have a problem I think your pretty cool."

Drew smiled.

"I think your pretty cool too," her replied and things could of easily ended right there however Drew continued to speak, "Snake was wrong, your definitely one of the guys."

Katie looked at him.

"Excuse me."

"Yea, at my interview he couldn't stop talking about the magazine's ace reporter who was brilliant beyond belief however you weren't one of the guys….or maybe he did say you were one of the guys and that was the problem…that you were smart but didn't have the look…yea maybe that was it…my mind is kind of out of it right now…I think I had one too many."

"Thank god we didn't drive right man," Owen said with a chuckle as Drew nodded and the two boys left with Zig following them soon after.

"So?" Jake asked once it was just the trio of roommates, "Mario Cart?"

"I'm in," Eli said, "Katie?"

"You boys go along without me," Katie said heading toward her room as Drew's words began to set in her own mind. 'Snake thinks I'm one of the guys but I don't have 'the look?' she thought thinking that perhaps she'd let Marisol give her that long awaited Make Over before their girls night out.

**TBC**

**Thoughts? I'm thinking next chapter Katie is made over a tad by Marisol and she meets a guy…I don't know if the guy should be Adam, Julian, KC or someone else just that whomever it is I plan on Katie to date him for a bit. Also just because I implied Imogeneli doesn't mean that's endgame….**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a Mans World:**

**And the muse seemed to pick a guy that wasn't one of the three I've been pondering…go figure…. Still don't own anything but my mind and the words coming out of borrowed characters mouths. Thanks for all your reviewing keep that up!**

Katie watched as Marisol began to thumb through her closet with a look of disgust in her eyes.

"Seriously," Marisol said tossing a handful of cloths on Katie's bed, "It's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend Katie I mean look at your wardrobe."

Holding up a black pleated skirt that she normally wore during girl's nights Katie shrugged.

"I like this skirt; anyway what's your excuse Mer, I mean if you had a man you wouldn't be wasting all your time on me."

"I waste time on you because I love you," Marisol said tossing more items onto the bed before looking toward Katie, "as a friend I mean and anyway the reason I'm single is because I keep my standards high. Believe me if I wanted to settle for sup par I could land any man I wanted to."

Katie just nodded.

"And if you didn't dress as a librarian you could too."

"I do not dress as a librarian," Katie spoke in protest as Jake popped his head into the room.

"Katie I'm heading out and wanted to know if you wanted to…." He paused spotting the other girl, "Marisol."

"Jake."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to avert a fashion disaster though I can see why my bestie has such questionable tastes what with Prince Plaid living in the next room over."

"Prince Plaid….nice one Bitchy Barbie."

Glaring at the young man Marisol let out a sigh.

"Anyway Katie your beautiful."

"Why thank you Jake."

Jake just nodded telling Katie that if she wanted anything to text him before leaving the room. As he left, Marisol began to put some of Katie's things back into the closet as a smile crossed her lips.

"So, this calls for a makeover."

"Makeover?"

"Nothing crazy just a small fashion overhaul, one of my favorite shops is having a sale and you could use something hot for tonight."

Letting out a sigh, Katie reluctantly agreed as she grabbed her things and headed out with her friend.

**-x-x-x-x-x**

Katie couldn't believe what she was getting herself into letting Marisol do this to her as she looked at the tube of fabric that was a so called dress that her friend wanted her to try on.

"Um no," Katie spoke to herself putting the 'dress' down as Marisol's voice rang out.

"Katiekins, I can't wait to see how that tube dress accentuates your curves."

"Well you're going to wait," Katie said picking up another dress that actually LOOKED like a dress and smiled as she slipped it on and checked her reflection. It was a simple yet elegant little black dress and she had to admit she looked kind of hot in it.

Stepping out of the dressing room Katie smiled at her friend.

"What about this one Mer."

She watched as Marisol looked her up and down in silence before she nodded.

"Definitely an improvement from what's in your wardrobe," Marisol admitted as she began to head towards a stall to try on her own haul of cloths all the while talking on how Katie should do her hair and make up for the evening causing Katie to sigh.

'I thought this was just a wardrobe thing,' she thought.

**-x-x-x-x-x**

A few hours and a trip to the makeup counter later Marisol had dropped Katie off saying she'd meet the other girl at the wine bar at 8 and to not back down which Katie didn't intend on doing. No, she entered her apartment and began to get ready for the evening.

As she looked at her final reflection, Katie smiled in approval. She'd curled the tips of her hair ever so slightly and applied a light layer of make up on her usually naked face and had even slipped on heels instead of her usual sneakers and ballet flats.

As she entered the living room she noticed Eli and Jake were playing Mario Cart along with Owen and sucked in a deep breath as she awaited the firing squad to come at her.

"Damn Matlin," Owen said, "who knew you were hot."

Katie blushed as Eli raised his hand.

"So, is that a new dress?" Eli asked causing Katie to nod.

"Yes it is thank you Eli for noticing."

"I just can't believe you're letting Marisol make you into her personal Barbie Doll." Jake said.

"If it makes you feel any better she wanted me to wear a dress that was practically just a tight tube of black spandex."

"Now THAT would have been HOT," Owen spoke in his typical pervy tone while Jake shook his head.

"It really doesn't" Jake replied as Eli smiled.

"Your hair looks nice too," Eli replied causing Katie to smile.

"Thanks, I just wanted to be girlie for one night."

"Well you're going to break some hearts tonight," Owen said, "anyway text us if you need these two goons to crash at my pad tonight."

Katie just let out a laugh thinking that she doubted she'd meet a guy and hook up however playing along she replied.

"Thanks, but I think if anything were to happen I'd go to his place…..don't wait up."

And with another smile Katie was gone.

"I can't believe Katie is turning into a pod person," Jake said.

"Do you think it's because of the whole Drew thing?" Eli asked.

Owen shrugged.

"Who knows but I like this new Katie."

"You would," Jake muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"He means that Katie is wasting her time with guys like us when if she puts her mind to it she can get any guy she wants," Eli said putting their game off pause.

**X-x-x-x**

As Katie entered the wine bar she already was feeling men's eyes fall upon her and she didn't know if that should of given her an added confidence boost or make her more nervous.

"Maybe that dress was a bad idea," Marisol said as Katie took a seat.

"And why do you say that Mer."

"Because I think you're hotter than me and I'm jealous, anyway so was the boys club in attendance this evening?"

"They were, however let's not talk about the guys…tonights about us girls."

Marisol nodded as a waiter came over toward the table holding a glass of white wine.

"We didn't order anything yet," Katie said confused as Marisol simply beamed having received many a free drink before in her life and expected nothing less this evening.

"It's a present from the gentleman at the table over there."

The girls looked to where the waiter was pointing to and spotted a young man around their age.

"He's cute," Katie said as Marisol shook her head, "he's not my type…could you tell him thanks but no thanks."

"Actually," the waiter spoke looking at Katie, "the drink is for your friend."

"Me?" Katie asked in shock as the waiter nodded.

"Do you want it?"

Katie nodded as she took the glass of wine and took a sip as the waiter walked away.

"Its fine," Marisol spoke out loud, "I prefer red anyway."

Katie just shook her head continuing to drink as Marisol smiled. "You should totally go introduce yourself to him…"

Katie looked from the mystery man at the other end of the bar to her friend and then back to the man.

"You think so."

"Well I mean he must think you're hot after all he did send you a drink."

"Well alright," Katie spoke as she nervously stood up from her seat towards where the man was sitting.

"Thanks," she spoke motioning to the glass that was in her hand still.

She watched as the man just looked at her and silently smiled causing her to wonder if he was being a creeper or if he just didn't know what to say. A few moments later her question was answered as he spoke again.

"Honestly I didn't even think this would work outside of the movies, I thought you'd return the drink or just accept it and sit and laugh with your girlfriend."

"Well I didn't, I thought the gesture was rather kind of you…."

"Liam," the man spoke holding out a hand.

"Katie," she replied taking his hand and shaking it awkwardly.

"Well Katie, would you like to take a seat and talk or do you need to get back?"

Looking from where Marisol was now flirting with an older businessman Katie looked to Liam and smiled.

"I think we could chat."

**-x-x-x-x**

**TBC**

**So IDK if I should pick up next chapter with the Katie/Liam chat or just imply what happened and move on…any other ideas/suggestions are loved as I have some rough notes but nothing set in stone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's a Mans World:**

**So I don't have a finale plot just a few ideas so heads up…that said hope you enjoy….**

It turned out his name was Liam Berish and was a fellow magazine writer though his drug of choice was entertainment, music to be more specific. Apparently the wine bar wasn't the first time he'd seen Katie either. He told her that they once went to a writer's convention together which caused her to blush a bit. She recalled that convention clearly however at the time she was in one of her many failed relationships and so she'd not given the young Rolling Stone writer a second look….now however….well that was different.

"…and we're going out again on Wednesday night," Katie said with excitement in her voice as she curled up on her couch Sunday afternoon chatting with her roommates while the game they'd been watching had paused for the halftime report.

Both Eli and Jake just nodded in approval.

"I'm happy for you Katie," Jake said, "though you could have easily landed someone without needing to be Mer's Barbie you know that."

Katie nodded.

"I do, I wasn't dressing up to pick up a man I was dressing up for myself," she spoke, "is it a crime to want to feel girly sometimes…after all I'm a girl and all."

"I just don't want to see you change."

"I promise Jakie," sticking out her tongue Katie picked up a pillow and tossed it at the plaid clad boy's face, "I'm the same Katie no matter if I'm dressed in a jersey or all frilly."

Jake just looked at Katie and gave her a nod as Eli popped a chip in his mouth as he flashed his female roommate his trademark smirk while hoping he wouldn't be met with a pillow to the head.

"Being in the music industry myself, I've read some of his stuff."

"And?" Katie asked with a smile thinking that to be honest she'd never read his work and for that she was a bit embarrassed though she was glad that someone could fill her in.

"The boy's got talent."

"But just because he's a talented writer doesn't mean anything."

Katie simply let out a laugh.

"You're jealous Jake."

"Am not."

"Are two."

"If the two of you are going to banter like this," Eli said picking up his cell, "I'm going to just go over to Imogen's for the rest of the day."

Katie looked at Jake confused as last she heard Eli and Imogen broke off their engagement and weren't on speaking terms.

"They got back together last night," Jake whispered shaking his head.

"I see that Martin," Eli said.

"You can do better Goldsworthy."

Smiling Eli looked over to Katie and tossed his arm around her.

"I mean in a perfect world we could just clone Katie."

Katie blushed a bit at Eli's comment as the game came back on and the trio spent the rest of the day watching the game and continuing their friendly roommate banter on and off.

The following day, Katie entered the magazine's office and made her way toward her desk with all thoughts of running into Drew pushed into the far recesses of her mind. She'd since accepted that she was better suited as a writer then a broadcast journalist and besides after poker night she could defiantly see Drew as being part of the gang. And besides, she was dating Liam and so she was in a great place.

Flipping on her computer she soon got to work outlining her report on the game from the previous night when she felt a hand tap her on her shoulder.

Turning her head she spotted Drew standing behind her causing her to let out a sigh as she turned to look into his eyes.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked.

"I do work here you know."

Katie nodded. Yes she knew he worked there as if he didn't then she'd be the one on camera and not him.

"I know, and anyway if you were stalking me I just want to let you know I do have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend," Drew said letting out a laugh wondering how the girl could think he was flirting with her, "I didn't picture you as the boyfriend type."

Crossing her arms across her chest Katie rolled her eyes as she took in Drew's latest set of words. He did not just say what she thought though it wouldn't be the first time he implied that he felt a lesbian vibe coming from her.

She'd been about to open her mouth when he spoke again.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, I meant that I see you as a strong independent woman who is more interested in her career then dating."

"Great save," Katie said shaking her head.

"And besides, I've got a girlfriend."

As if on cue, a foreign female made her way into Katie's eye line wrapping her arm around Drew.

"We're you talking about me?" she asked leaning over and placing a kiss on Drew's cheek causing the boy to slightly blush.

"As a matter of fact, I was. Bianca what are you doing here?"

The other woman whose name was Bianca apparently turned toward Katie and sized her up and down before turning back to Drew and smiling.

"I came to see where you work, so are you on air today?"

Drew just shook his head forgetting that Katie was around for a moment until Bianca spat out.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my desk you guys are standing by."

"Whatever," Bianca said rolling her eyes and turning back toward Drew.

"Hey, maybe I'll bring my guy to the next poker night where maybe you can win back some of what you lost last Friday."

"Wait," Bianca said, "last Friday you were playing poker? I thought you were helping your brother move in."

"I was, but then I ran into an old buddy of mine and he took me to his friend's house to play poker and said friend just so happened to be Katie….small world huh?"

"Yea…small world," Bianca said, "anyway Lois Lane let's make things perfectly clear….nobody comes between me and my man got it?"

"Gotcha," Katie said as she watched the Bianca and Drew walk away only for Drew to walk back over toward her desk moments later.

"Sorry about that, Bianca can be a bit intense."

"Apology accepted," Katie said with a smile.

"So, about the boyfriend does he have a name?"

"Not that it's any of your business but it's Liam and he's a fellow writer."

"You don't mean Liam Berish from Rolling Stone do you?"

"As a matter of fact yea I do," Katie said typing away at her computer while still paying attention to her coworker.

"Well I hate to bust your bubble but he's bad news."

"Bad news?"

"He's a player Katie. You should stay away from him."

"Thanks dad, but as I've only known you for less than a week and the jury's still out as to whether I even actually like you just save the romantic advise because I'm not taking it."

"Whatever….but expect an I told you so."

Katie simply rolled her eyes as Drew walked away once again letting him get under her skin in a way that was driving her kind of crazy.

"Aaaaaaaaaa," she silently screamed once she was alone.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's a Mans World:**

**I'm BACK!**

Deciding not to dwell in Drew's words as she decided that he was out to ruin her life and there was no way he'd ever succeed in that, Katie decided to go out with Liam as planned on Wednesday evening.

"I'm sure you've got plenty of exciting stories to tell," Katie said with a smile as she looked across the table at Liam while the two of them settled into a booth of a small local Italian eatery.

Letting out a laugh Liam took a sip of his wine.

"And why would you think that."

Katie shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just Rolling Stone…"

"Rolling Stone…yea."

Katie watched as Liam flashed her a grin.

"Well you write for ESPN I'm sure you have some stories as well."

Katie simply bit her lip silently hoping her face wasn't turning into the same shade of red as her top.

"Well…there was one time when the First Baseman from a rather prolific ball club flirted with me."

"It's not crazy," Liam said, "I mean you're beautiful."

Katie continued to blush.

"So, did you flirt back?" he asked.

"Of course not…the man had a wife and children, he may be cute and insanely rich but I'm not the home wrecker type."

"Good to know."

"Anyway, you never answered my question."

Liam simply nodded.

"Well there was this one time with Lady Gaga…."

"Yea…."

"Let's just say she thought we were having a photo-shoot along with our interview and her outfit…."

"Say no more," Katie said with a smile as they continued to eat and spend some more time not just talking about their craft but getting more intimate as well.

She'd told him all about her sister who was in England and he told her all about how he'd also been to England among other countries as he'd apparently been some kind of Military Brat.

"Though that's only a figure of speech," he'd assured her, "I'm defiantly not a brat."

"I'll take your word for it," Katie had replied with a light laugh as dinner turned to dessert which turned to a walk which turned into the duo standing in front of Katie's apartment a few hours later.

With a smile, Liam bent over and kissed Katie's cheek.

"I really don't want this night to end." He said with a saddened look on his face.

"Well, you could always come in for a bit," Katie said, "but fair warning…I've got roommates."

Liam just nodded.

"And you think they'd try to flirt with me."

Letting out a laugh as Katie thought of her very male roommates she shook her head.

"Yea, they don't swing that way."

"Lesbians?" Don't worry I won't judge."

"Guys."

"Oh…that's cool too."

Katie smiled as she stuck her key in the door and headed into the living room.

"Hello….Eli…Jake…either of you home?"

She wouldn't be surprised if Eli was spending the night with Imogen or if Jake was playing wingman to Owen leaving the apartment empty.

"I guess they aren't here," Liam said taking a seat on the couch with a smile on his face patting the spot next to him for Katie to sit.

Katie smiled about to take a seat when she heard a familiar voice fill the air.

"Katie you're back," Jake said looking at his roommate before shifting his eyes to where Liam sat, "and you must be Liam, Katie here can't stop talking about you."

"You haven't?" Liam asked.

"Well…."

"Yea, she says you work for Rolling Stone."

"That's true."

"So…what's your wildest concert story?" Jake asked as Eli entered the room.

"I don't know if Katie's told you but I'm kind of in the music business myself."

Katie glared at Eli who simply shrugged and flashed a playful smirk.

"Well I am, granted I'm not the popular shock jock like my father was is or anything but I get by."

"So you're a DJ?" Liam said with mock amusement in his voice before turning toward Jake, "and what do you do?"

"I'm the Assistant Manager of the local Outdoor World however I also moonlight in construction."

Liam rolled his eyes and it was clear he wanted to make some kind of snide comment however he managed to hold back.

"Anyway it's a nice place you got here," Liam said looking round the Ikea furnished loft.

"Thanks," both boys said together.

"So," Jake said, "are the two of you planning on going to bed cause Eli and I can leave if you want some privacy?"

Standing up, Liam looked from Katie to her roommates and shook his head.

"Actually it's getting late and I should go…."

Katie stood up and walked him toward the door giving him a kiss goodnight.

"I'll call you ok Katie," Liam said causing Katie to nod and watch him walk away.

Once Liam left Katie glared at her roommates.

"So, what do you guys think?"

"I don't like him, you could do so much better," Eli said.

"He's right; there is something off about him."

"Did Drew talk to you guys or something? Katie asked thinking of what her coworker said as she shook her head, "no, never mind, I'm going to my room and going to bed, goodnight."

"Goodnight," both boys said.

* * *

><p><strong>x-x<strong>

The rest of the week passed by and Katie had not received a call from Liam causing her to worry. Had her friends really scared him off as it wouldn't be the first time. Letting out a small sigh as she thought back to some of her past boyfriends she listened as Owen and Jake were now entering the bar where they always met on Fridays.

"I can't believe you man."

"Believe it, I'm seeing someone."

"So you finally asked Jenna out?" Katie asked innocently thinking of Jenna Middleton. She was the sister of one of Jake's employees and worked at the local animal shelter when she wasn't playing guitar at the local coffee shop.

Jake nodded as Owen looked at Katie.

"You knew about this Katie."

"Well I knew he thought Jenna was cute and was thinking about making a move yes. Anyway why is Jake's love life got your panties in a bunch Owen?"

Scoffing at Katie's comment, Owen took a seat at the table and waved to a waitress to bring him his usual as he turned toward Katie.

"Well, because Jake is my wing man….I mean I'd ask Drew but he told me he's got a girl, and Goldsworthy is back with the dreaded ex…."

"I'll do it!" Zig exclaimed as he entered the bar overhearing the conversation that was going down between friends.

"Excuse me?" Owen asked.

"I'll be your wingman."

"But what about Maya?" Owen asked as Katie crossed her arms and glared at the younger boy.

"Yea, what about my sister?"

Zig looked shocked. He couldn't believe his friends were actually insinuating that he would ever cheat on his wife.

"I mean it's not like I'd be doing anything more than going up to girls and trying to make Owen look good."

"Well in that case, I can do it. I mean Liam hasn't called me or texted me since Wednesday and Marisol has some photo shoot for her magazine she's sitting in on this weekend."

Owen just shook his head.

"I can't have a girl as my wingman no offence."

"Oh I'm greatly offended, anyway why not?"

"Cause the other chicks will think we're dating and you'd just scare them away."

"Yea, like I'd ever date you."

"Exactly," Owen said as he looked toward Zig, "Well if your game Zig then I accept your offer."

And with that Owen and Zig headed out to club hop not the least prepared for what they would find.

**Tbc**

**Hope you liked this…**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's a Mans World:**

**And here is another update…. Like I said before I have no real plot to this so if you have any ideas please toss them my way….anyway the story continues…..**

Leaving the bar, Katie decided to head back to the apartment knowing that Eli and Jake both were out with their girlfriends leaving her the whole place to herself. Letting out a sigh she decided that with the boys gone she'd take a nice long bath and then commandeer the Wii but first she picked up her cell phone and texted Liam hoping that in the back of her mind that he'd text her back asking if she wanted to go out.

However Liam wasn't planning to text Katie back anytime soon as in that moment he was sitting at a bar nuzzling the neck of someone who was obviously Katie and it was at this same bar that Owen and Zig had just entered.

"Alright," Owen said, "so, see that blonde at the end of the bar, the plan is you approach her and tell her that your friend thinks she's hot but he's too shy to talk….girls love sensitive guys."

Zig just rolled his eyes wondering just what he had gotten himself into as he made his way toward the blonde however in that moment his eyes noticed Liam and the red head.

While Zig never personally met the other man he'd seen pictures from his byline as well as his sister in law's phone causing his path to be derailed as he turned back to Owen.

"Um Owen," Zig said causing the other guy to roll his eyes thinking that Katie would have been a better wing person after all.

"What," Owen said angered as he watched the blonde walk off with another guy.

"Isn't that Katie's boyfriend over there with that red head?"

Owen rolled his eyes before looking over to Liam and the other girl nodding in confirmation.

"That son of a bitch," Owen said thinking that no one messed with his friends and gotten away with it. "Picking up chicks can wait…come with me."

Zig just nodded and followed as Owen made his way toward Liam.

"Excuse me," Owen said taking Liam off guard.

"Let me guess you guys recognized me and want an autograph."

Liam pulled out a pen as it seemed he was used to this causing the red head to simply roll her eyes while Owen and Zig simply shook their heads.

"Actually," Owen said, 'we're friends of Katie's."

The red head raised her eyebrow.

"And who is Katie?" she asked.

"Just a colleague," Liam said without a second thought as he kissed his companion on the cheek before standing up, "Hannah if you will excuse me."

The red head apparently named Hannah simply nodded as Liam stood up and made his way to the other side of the bar with Owen and Zig where he picked up his phone to see Katie's text.

"It's not what it looks like, I swear," Liam said.

"You mean you aren't on a date with a girl that's not your girlfriend."

"Katie isn't my girlfriend… I mean yea we went out a few times but….. It's complicated."

Liam looked at Owen.

"You seem like the kind of guy who'd understand perfectly am I right."

Owen simply rolled his eyes wondering if this guy was actually serious.

"What I understand is that you're stringing my girl along and nobody I mean nobody does that you hear me?"

Liam just nodded before looking from the other boys to Hannah and then back to the guys.

"Are we finished?"

Owen looked from Liam to Zig then back to Liam thinking that he kind of wanted to throw a punch right now however despite being a bad ass he was still the bigger man and so he simply nodded.

"I'm watching you."

"Noted," Liam said heading back toward Hannah where the duo instantly began to 'talk' about something though the boys didn't feel the need to eavesdrop instead they walked out of the bar as Owen shook his head.

"So much for picking up girls tonight," Owen spoke as he picked up his cell phone and flipped it on dialing Katie's number.

"Hello," Katie said from her spot on the couch back at the apartment.

"Hey it's Owen."

"I have caller ID you know."

"Anyway, I've got to tell you something. I saw Liam and…"

"And?" Katie asked as her call waiting beeped leading her to check to see who it was.

'Well speak of the devil,' she thought to herself as she got back to Owen.

"You told him to call me didn't you?"

"Well, not exactly…."

"…he's on the other line talk to you later."

"Katie…."

"Have fun, good luck with Zig as your wingman."

"Katie…."

CLICK

Zig looked over to Owen.

"What happened?"

"Apparently the bastard called Katie and so she hung up."

As if on cue Liam and Hannah exited the bar where the boys observed Liam putting Hannah into a cab before heading into his own cab.

"You don't think…" Zig said causing Owen to nod thinking that there were times back in High School and College where he was guilty of playing two girls off against one another.

"Do you want to go over to Katie's then?" Zig asked as Owen shook his head. For all he knew Liam could be going to Katie's to break things off and if that wasn't the case well then Owen planned to take care of things as they came.

**TBC**

**What should my end game ship be Kowen, Krew, or Kadam? That will help me plot things out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's a Mans World:**

**If It takes more than a month for me to update PLEASE feel free to PM and nag me to update LOL anyway thanks for the reviews so I've kicked Kowen out of the running for end game and so it'll either be Krew or Kadam we'll just have to see how my muse takes me….anyway this and the next chapter are loosely outlined so yea!**

As it turned out, Liam didn't go to Katie's to break up with her quite the opposite in fact as they spent the entire evening chilling out watching old movies and drinking wine well into the night and for the rest of the weekend the duo was practically inceperable and there was nothing Owen and Zig could do about it…. Until now.

**x-x-x**

"Outdoor World how may I help you?" Jake asked as he spotted Owen entering with Eli.

"Well…I need to talk with you and Eli and I need to talk to you now."

"um…can't you see I'm working?"

Owen shrugged.

"You're the assistant manager we can steal away to the back for like fifteen minutes can we."

Jake did a quick visual scan of the sales floor before letting out a sigh.

"Make it ten and you've got a deal."

Owen nodded; he'd take ten minutes if it meant that he could tell Katie's roommates what was going down. Once the boys reached the office he let out a sigh.

"So, Katie's been spending a lot of time with Liam."

"Let me guess," Jake said, "you want to let him sit in on one of our poker games? Because if so you didn't have to come to the store to ask this."

Owen shook his head.

"You know how Zig acted as my wingman the other night because you went out with Jenna the other night? Which by the way how did that go."

"Yes and good…anyway moving on."

"We saw Liam with another girl."

Eli and Jake's jaws dropped in shock.

"You must have been mistaken," Eli said.

"God I wish," Owen said, "He was out with some red head who he claimed was just a colleague and when I asked why he wasn't with his girlfriend he claimed Katie wasn't his girlfriend and it was complicated."

"It sure seemed Katie was his girlfriend this weekend," Jake said thinking about how the other man was a fixture in the apartment.

Owen shook his head.

"Well apparently she isn't and we need to figure out how to get rid of him because our girl deserves to be happy."

"Is it just me," Eli said raising an eyebrow, "or does it sound like you like Katie."

"Like a sister," Owen said with a smirk, "anyway…I've got a plan."

The two boys nodded and just listened to what Owen had to say.

**-x-x-x**

Meanwhile while Owen was telling the other boys his master plan, Katie was sitting by her computer at the magazines office phone in one hand while typing with the other.

"So, I hope you didn't miss me too much this weekend," Marisol was speaking from the other end of the line causing Katie to laugh.

"You were gone? Kidding Mar…anyway I was actually with Liam the whole weekend."

"Liam…tell me more."

"I'm not going to kiss and tell, well….at least while I'm here in the office. Anyway we had fun and I don't want to be presumptuous Mar but I think my streak is over."

"And what streak is that."

"The streak of me dating losers and cads."

"I wish I could be that lucky."

"Someday your prince will come."

From her end of the phone Marisol let out a little laugh as on Katie's steps the sound of footsteps echoed behind her.

"Quoting Disney Kate….cute."

Biting her lip, Katie spoke into her phone.

"Anyway Mar, some of us need to get back to work….coffee later this week."

As Marisol said yes to their coffee date Katie turned around and locked eyes with Drew.

Despite claiming to be in love with Liam and despite Drew being with Bianca and in general a total ass there was just something about him that drove her….crazy was a good word to describe it.

"It's Katie…the ONLY person who I tolerate calling me Kate is Snake and that's just because he's our boss."

"Whatever KATE, anyway staff meeting in 20."

"I am well aware."

"Could of fooled me….you've been mooning over Mr. Rolling Stone all day."

"Have not."

Had she?

Drew just let out a small laugh and nod as he walked past her desk and toward the meeting room causing Katie to let off an inaudible scream as she finished the piece she'd been working on before the meeting.

**-x-x-x-x**

Jake stayed behind at the sporting good store while Eli and Owen made their way toward a local flower shop and while Eli was writing up a card for a bouquet he planned to send to Imogen, Owen was writing up a card of his own.

"So how do you know Katie will catch them in the act if she goes to that restaurant tomorrow night?"

"Because as Liam was sending Hannah off I overheard him mention seeing her on Tuesday…and when Zig was over the apartment yesterday he might have overheard Liam making a reservation and he may have just told me about it."

Eli just nodded thinking he loved a good scheme and soon the bouquet of flowers was being handed to a delivery guy who made his way toward the ESPN offices and had managed to deliver the flowers while Katie had still been engaged in her meeting.

**X-x-x**

As the meeting ended Katie was tense. Sometimes being a woman in a male dominated profession annoyed her boy sports were her passion and Snake did just give her a feature piece about the New York Red Bulls which made her happy as well soccer wasn't a part of THE BIG FOUR as her co-workers liked to call Baseball, Basketball, Football, and Hockey, it was still a passion of hers having played Varsity back in High School before an injury killed her career before it began.

Arriving at her desk she noticed a bouquet of white carnations… her favorite.

"Love present from Liam?" Drew asked walking past her desk toward the studio to record a segment.

"Maybe," she said as Drew walked away leading to her picking up the card, a smile crossing her lips.

It was from Liam and he wanted her to meet him for dinner on Tuesday. She wanted to text him to tell him yes in the moment however she had an article to work on and she knew that if she was going to go out on that date then she'd have to stay in the office overtime that evening to get things done.

**TBC**

**I've actually already started chapter 9 so hopefully it will be a small gap before it goes up**


	9. Chapter 9

It's a Mans World:

Because of her article, Katie spent a late night at the office and was quickly out the door early on Tuesday morning. On the plus side she was finished with her rough copy leading her to head home earlier on Tuesday afternoon where she began to get ready for her date.

Humming along to the radio she heard a knock on her door.

"You decent?" Jake asked.

"Yea Jake."

Jake walked in and looked at Katie who had on a simple deep blue dress that fit her body like a glove and that he thought a jerk ass like Liam didn't deserve.

"You…you look amazing…what's the occasion?"

Jake knew damn well what the occasion was however he was playing dumb.

"Liam asked me to meet him for dinner tonight at the bistro downtown."

Jake simply nodded as he followed Katie out of her room and into the living room where her ears were met by Eli's cat calls causing her to let out a little laugh.

"You do know it's a work night tiger," Eli spoke from the couch.

"I'm well aware dad," Katie replied back as she grabbed her handbag and made her way toward the door, "and please boys don't wait up."

The duo shook their heads.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jake said as they watched Katie leave. Once she was out of earshot he turned to Eli. "So, do you think we should follow her… be there when she gets her heart broken."

Eli shook his head.

"If anyone steaks out the situation it'll be Owen, and anyway I've been asked to fill in overnight at the station."

"So, I've got the place all by my lonesome."

"Well….you could always call Jenna," Eli spoke with a wink.

Jake simply shrugged his shoulders as Eli left the room considering that option however shaking that idea from his mind thinking how he didn't want to be in make out mode when Katie came back heartbroken.

x-x-x-x

Katie felt like something had been off with her friends however she shook it off. She had finally gotten some form of respect at work with being assigned that article and she was dating an amazing man who sent her flowers and spent weekends cuddling and was currently making out with some red head.

As he spotted Liam with the red head, Katie shook her head and walked over to them in a huff.

"Liam…" she said causing the boy to look over toward her as if he had no clue Katie was even going to be there.

"K-Katie," Liam said, "What are you doing here."

"You told me to meet you here….for a date…though obviously that slipped your mind."

Katie glared at the red head then back to Liam.

"Who is she?" Katie asked with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Katie, this is my girlfriend Hannah."

"You're GIRLFRIEND!" Katie exclaimed now being met with plenty of looks from the restaurants patrons.

'Liam," Hannah spoke wanting to know what was going on as Liam stood up and motioned for Katie to walk with him to the side of the bistro where the restrooms were.

Once they were out of Hannah's distance Katie spoke again.

"I thought I was your girlfriend Liam?"

Liam shook his head.

"Don't get me wrong your smart, you're sexy it's just well I only began to date you cause I was confused. I've been with Hannah for the while and was debating on taking the next step but then I was all…what if she's not the one and so I vowed to myself I'd date one more person and if there were sparks I'd dump Hannah and move on."

"And then what….you dump Hannah, date me and then when we get to serious rinse and repeat?"

Liam just looked at Katie with a look that answered Katie's question.

"Screw you," she replied not wanting to admit to herself how Drew had been right to warn her about Liam's manipulative ways.

Tears streaming down her cheeks as she walked out of the bistro she didn't notice when she walked right into another body.

"I-I'm sorry," Katie spoke in tears to the person in front of her.

"It's alright," he spoke, reaching into his pocket and handing her a pack of tissues, "anyway are you alright."

Katie just shook her head 'no'

"Do you want to grab some coffee….talk about it?"

Rolling her eyes Katie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"A-are you trying to hit on me while I'm venerable. Take me for coffee then drag me back to your place for god knows what."

"First off I'd have to have an actual place for me to drag you to, but in all seriousness I'm just new in town and could use a friend and I could tell that you could use one too."

Wiping her eyes, Katie sucked in a breath of air thinking that coffee did actually sound good as she held out her hand.

"Katie."

"Adam," the stranger said taking her hand.

TBC

Should next chapter be Kadam having coffee or pick up the following day? Also how soon should Drew find out Katie is with his brother?


	10. Chapter 10

**It's a Mans World:**

**I've once again loosely outlined the next two chapters so hopefully there won't be too long a gap between chapters it all just depends on how crazy other things get. Anyway thanks for all the reviews XoXo also story-wise I'm still making Adam an FTM but since they are in their mid-late 20s in this verse should it be implied he's had surgery or not?**

Blinking her eyes trying to hold back the tears that still lingered she let Adam lead her toward a small coffee shop just a few blocks away from the bistro however as they walked in silence Katie wondered if going out with another guy even though he meant right was a good idea after spotting Liam cheating on her with another woman…no worse…she was being used as the other woman.

The silence broke as they entered the café and Adam's voice filled her ears.

"So, whatever you want….my treat."

Katie simply shook her head as she began to open her clutch.

"That's highly unnecessary."

"It's the least I could do considering…."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Still."

Katie know she and Adam could easily spend the whole evening bickering over weather Adam should pay for the coffee however finally Katie just shook her head in defeat and ordered a mocha latte.

Once they received their drinks and took a seat in a booth, Adam and Katie fell back into a pattern of silence before once more Adam broke it.

"So…"

"I assume you want to know what was going on when you first ran into me in hysterics."

Opening his mouth to reply, Adam never managed a chance as Katie brushed a loose stain of hair from her face and continued.

"So, I was seeing this guy and I thought there was something special going on between us so when I went to meet him for a dinner that HE texted me about I was shocked to say the least to see him making out with another girl."

"Yeesh."

"And to top it all off he openly admitted to only being with me to see if what he had with said other woman was the real thing which apparently it was."

Taking a sip of his own drink Adam just shook his head.

"Well that guy was an idiot, anyway what it is you do Katie."

"I'm a journalist for ESPN Magazine…."

"ESPN really."

"You think just because I'm a girl I shouldn't be in sports…it's ok…even my boss thinks that sometime."

As Katie let out a laugh Adam followed suit thinking that her laughter made her even more attractive.

"So, what do you do Adam?"

"Actually I just moved to town so I'm between careers at present."

Katie just nodded. A part of her wanted to ask where he'd been from and what his past profession had been however she didn't want to get too involved with this stranger as she could only handle so much heartbreak in one lifetime.

There was more idle conversation between the duo before Adam spoke again.

"I don't mean to be presumptuous but your beautiful Katie; I don't think you need to worry about being single long."

Katie could feel a blush cross her cheeks.

"I don't know… Liam is one in a long line of losers and jerks I've dated….sometimes I wonder if I've met my Mr. Right already and let him slip away…."

Adam thought back to his own messy love life and shook his head.

"You just need to kiss a few frogs before you land a prince….I know I've kissed many a frog and my princess still hasn't arrived."

Letting out another laugh at Adam's comment Katie was feeling much better as he lead her out of the coffee shop and toward the curb deciding against exchanging numbers thinking that if they were meant to meet again fate would work her magic.

**X-x-x-x**

As Katie entered her apartment she just wanted to take a nice warm shower before curling up in bed letting this day past however she wasn't as lucky as she spotted not just her roommates but Owen in her living room.

"What happened Katie?" Owen asked half expecting to see Katie back at the apartment the moment she saw Liam with Hannah.

"Well for starters when I arrived at the bistro I saw Liam locking lips with his GIRLFRIEND! yea you heard that right girlfriend."

"I hope you gave him hell," Eli said.

"If by hell you mean me yelling 'screw you' and storming out in hears humiliated then yes Eli…yes I did."

Katie by now had taken a seat on the couch as Jake placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"There are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"Easy for you to say, you've got a girlfriend as does Eli…." Looking toward Owen she smiled, "the two of us might as well get together as its inevitable right."

"I'm flattered," Owen said, "but you're like my little sister Katie and it would be weird to date you."

Katie took that in as a complement before Owen continued.

"Anyway what's with the gap from you leaving and retiring because I know it didn't take almost three hours between getting to the restaurant and getting home…."

As Owen continued to speak Katie knew she couldn't say traffic as it was only Wednesday and she didn't want to mention Adam as she knew the other boys would use the mention of another man's name to make something out of nothing and so instead Katie simply just shrugged.

"I was riled up; I went out for coffee….satisfied?"

"You should have called us," Jake said, "We're your friends."

"And I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

And with that Katie slipped into her room as the trio looked at one another.

"Well," Owen said, "she took that bastard cheating on her better than I thought. I figured I'd have to kick some ass and take some names."

"Like Katie said she's a big girl," Eli said.

"I don't know… there was a look in her eyes….," Jake said, "You don't think she's already met someone new?"

Looking from one to another all three boys simply spoke.

"Nah."

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's a Mans World:**

**Here is another update…. Thanks to all who are reading, double thanks to those reviewing.**

Katie wished she could spend the day in her bed curled up watching mediocre talk shows all day. Make herself forget about last night, Liam, everything and anything however she knew that this was not possible. Snake had given her a major piece and she wasn't going to let him call her out saying that it was 'womanly issues' like post break up heart ache that was preventing her from advancing in the sports world. Ok so it wasn't really post break up heart ache as much as the fact that the guy she thought she was falling for was a two timing SOB but apples and oranges.

Getting dressed in one of her favorite business suites making her feel a little better about herself, Katie managed to slip out of the apartment thankfully without being confronted by her roommates and made a quick trip to the office where she hoped being buried in her feature story would allow her mind to be distracted while it focused on the task at hand.

All seemed to be going well for Katie until around noon. She was planning to work through her normal lunch time and just grab a power bar from the vending machine when she heard a few voices from behind her.

"Oh my god that's beautiful," Bianca spoke, "I hope Drew works up the nerve to pop the question to me someday."

"Thanks," another familiar voice rang out, "I was so close to saying no considering I found out that he had some girl on the side however when he told me he was only seeing her because he wanted to make sure our love was real….I don't know."

Katie just rolled her eyes wondering if this was for real as she turned to see the familiar red head and Bianca coming toward her.

'Seriously,' Katie thought to herself, 'Liam proposed and Hannah said yes after…'

"Oh my god that's HER," Hannah said now pointing to Katie.

"You mean Kate?" Bianca said.

"It's Katie," Katie corrected under her breath trying miserably to stay out of the conversation.

"Yea, she's the girl Liam was cheating on me with."

Bianca simply shook her head.

"Wow, I never pegged you for the home wrecker type," Bianca said, "then again I didn't think you liked guys at all but I digress…."

Katie was about to snap back when Drew walked by and gave Bianca a very public kiss on the lips.

"I hear congratulations are in order Hannah," Drew said with a smirk now avoiding Katie's gaze, "anyway my brother just texted, he'll be here in a few and then we can head to lunch."

"Speaking of lunch," Katie said now packing up her stuff, " I think I'm about to go, in fact I'm thinking of working out the rest of the day at the public library….or Starbucks I haven't decided…. Tell Snake I'll send him my draft via e-mail or fax."

Drew just nodded though Katie made a mental note to inform her boss of her change in environment just as soon as she got the hell out of the building.

Sucking in a deep breath, she grabbed her belongings and began to head out of the building, now texting her boss about her change in location when she literally bumped into someone.

"You know, texting when walking can be fatal," a familiar voice spoke.

Moving the phone Katie looked up into Adam's eyes and smiled as she brushed some loose hair out of her face.

"Are you stalking me or something Adam?"

"Or something," he said with a smile thinking that he'd arrived at the office building to visit his brother.

"Job hunting?"

"Perhaps," Adam said with a flirtatious twinge in his voice at least he'd thought it was flirtatious.

Katie simply shook her head.

"There has to be some reason you're here."

"Well, my….."

"It's fate."

Adam just rolled his eyes as Katie laughed.

"I know, I don't normally believe in that stuff either but."

"But we should go out on a date… a real date tomorrow night."

Katie looked over at Adam shocked.

"I mean-um- that is if you haven't sworn off men all together."

Batting her eyes in a teasing manner Katie smiled.

"Just the men who work at Rolling Stone."

"Lucky for you I'm unemployed," Adam said with a smile.

"Lucky for me."

They had moved closer to one another as this exchange went on however before anything could happen Adam spoke.

"So Tomorrow?"

Katie knew that accepting a date on 'poker night' would most defiantly lead to the third degree from her roommates and Owen however at this point she didn't care. Adam seemed to be a nice enough guy and it had to be fate that they'd run into one another now, in the moment just after hearing about Liam and Hannah's engagement.

"It's a date."

Soon Katie walked away to head toward Starbucks which was her initial plan as Adam headed into the office building and up to the floor that his female companion had just came from.

"So, do you actually get paid for entertaining beautiful women cause if so I think I'd like that job as well?"

At Adam's remark Drew looked up from where he'd been talking to the girls.

"Adam, I see you found the place alight."

Adam simply nodded.

"Anyway you know my girlfriend Bianca right?" Drew said pointing toward the dark haired girl whom Adam had met once or twice before.

Adam simply nodded as Drew now pointed the red head out.

"And this is Hannah, she's Bianca's friend who recently got engaged."

Adam had recalled that Katie had talked about how the other woman's that her date had been with the other night was named Hannah and from Katie's descriptions hath girl had to be her.

"Wow Liam works fast," Adam silently thought as he reached out and shook Hannah's hand.

"Anyway," Hannah said, I really should get going… Bee."

Bianca nodded as she gave Drew a quick kiss before sauntering out of the office behind the other girl allowing a moment for the Torres brothers to be alone.

"So Adam," Drew said motioning him to sit which he did, "how is the job hunt going."

"Well, it's been going alright I guess."

"You guess?"

Adam sighed, truth was while he had a strong resume at least in his mind the job market was slim and being new in town he didn't know any employment hot spot as of yet.

"It may not be the same as a job Drew but I met someone."

"Tell me more," the elder Torres said intrigued at the prospect of his kid brother being in love, "what's her name, what does she look like, does she have a sister in case I get bored with Bee."

Adam just glared.

"Kidding about the last part, anyway details."

"I don't kiss and tell," Adam said, "but I promise after tomorrow night I'll give you all the details."

Drew just nodded.

"Well, IF things fizzle I know some guys who have a poker game going tomorrow."

"I'll keep that in mind," Adam said as he proceeded to spend a few more awkward moments with his brother before flipping open his I Phone to look for more job leads.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's a Mans World:**

**Again sorry for the slow updates especially when this chapter I've actually had semi outlined….thanks for all the comments and reviews and I hope they keep coming.**

**-c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c-**

After the turn of events her day seemed to take, Katie spent the rest of her afternoon at Starbucks working on her article as planned before making her way back toward her apartment with a spring in her step and a whistle on her lips.

"Somebody is happy today," Owen spoke up as she entered and while Katie always enjoyed her friend's presence at the apartment it seemed more so than not lately that he'd been hanging out there.

"Great observation Owen."

"Well, one doesn't whistle like some kind of Disney princess when their pissed off….though that tweet you posted earlier… the one that said FML kind of made me think you'd be feeling the opposite of happy."

"Yea…. That tweet," Katie said sitting down on the couch, "so it turns out that Liam must have popped the question the second I left the Bistro the other night."

"And Hannah thought that little of herself and said yes."

Katie shrugged her shoulders.

"Apparently."

"And yet you're not pissed off now and your singing."

Walking from the kitchen where she grabbed a bottle of water to the couch, Katie just nodded. "Well, after I made that tweet I packed up and left the toxic environment that is my office and ran into someone."

"And does that someone have a name?" Owen asked.

"His name is Adam," Katie said with a smile causing Owen to raise his eyebrow clearly intrigued. He knew Drew had a brother named Adam who had just came to town however Adam was a fairly common name so the chances that it could be the same Adam were…well he didn't know the exact odds.

"And does he have a last name."

"Does who have a last name?" Jake asked as he and Eli entered the room.

"Adam, he's a guy I met, Owen's asking a lot of questions and I think he may be jealous."

Looking across the room toward Owen, Katie flashed him a smirk.

Before Owen could respond to Katie's comment however, Jake piped up.

"Isn't it too soon after Liam?"

Katie let out a small sigh as she picked up a pillow from the couch.

"I don't think so; I mean I was going to meet another guy eventually."

The trio of boys nodded as Eli spoke up.

"So, what IS his last name Kate?"

Rolling her eyes at being called Kate instead of Katie she shook her head at Eli.

"I don't know."

"Well then you shouldn't go out with him."

"Why?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow at Eli, "I knew Liam's last name was Berish and you saw how that went."

Eli just nodded.

"Touché."

"So," Jake said, "how did you meet this one?"

The way he said this one made Katie sound like she was a cat lady who had a penchant for picking up strays.

"My eyes were filled with tears the night of the Liam fiasco I ran into him and he gave me a tissue."

Owen let out a coughing sound as the others all looked at him.

"He is a rebound," Owen said.

"I don't care…I'm going out with him Friday night."

"But Friday is poker night," Jake said.

"And your point?" she tossed in the boys direction before heading toward her room.

As soon as Katie left the boys looked at one another.

"We should cancel poker night and stalk her," Eli said as Owen shook his head.

"As much as I'd love to do that…I kind of have a feeling who this Adam is and if I'm right I think our little girls fragile heart won't crack even more."

The other boys nodded and changed their topic of conversation to other things besides Katie's love life, never bringing it up again until Friday.

**-cccccc-**

Friday night arrived as Katie walked out of her room dressed in a simple black dress. Entering the living room she smiled as she acknowledged her roommates and Owen as well as her brother in law, Drew, Drew's girlfriend and Marisol.

"I still can't believe you invited me to poker night only to leave me with these losers to go on a date."

Rolling her eyes.

"Well you didn't have to come Mer," Katie said, "I mean when I told you about Adam you could have easily stayed home."

"I was hoping to talk some sense into you."

"Not going to happen, anyway Bianca is here so you won't be the only female present."

"Whoopee," Marisol spoke with an unamused tone as she looked at Bianca who clearly wasn't amused at being there either.

"Adam you say," Drew said thinking about how his brother had rejected the poker night invite claiming he had a 'date' that evening. There was no way that his date was Katie right? After all how could Adam of even met her considering the one time he'd arrived at the ESPN office Katie had left due to a mini meltdown.

"What's it to you?" Katie asked slightly agitated hoping Drew freaking Torres didn't ruin her weekend.

"Nothing," Drew said trying to hold back a smile.

"Oh my god, your jealous aren't you? If Bianca wasn't here I so think you were actually showing signs of jealousy."

Glaring from Katie to her boyfriend then back to Katie, Bianca let out a sigh.

"You don't really have feelings for Sports Center Barbie over there do you?"

Katie was kind of flattered by Bianca's complement however she wasn't going to speak about that, instead she simply looked at Drew.

"Yea Drew, do you secretly have feelings for me?"

Batting her eyes playfully at Drew she listened as he quickly responded.

"No, of cores not…. You're infuriating."

Again she took that as a complement.

"And you're…well I don't have time to argue…I'm running late."

And with that Katie left the apartment.

The moment Katie left Bianca slapped Drew's arm.

"What was that about Drew?"

Letting out a laugh Drew shook his head, "nothing, it's just…Katie's going on a date with my brother."

"This is going to be interesting," Bianca said with a smirk as she began to shuffle cards.

TBC

Next chapter the Kadam date beyond that I have no clue where I want to go with this… thanks for all the comments and reviews


	13. Chapter 13

**It's a Mans World:**

**Once again I can't express my apologies in not updating this I was mainly trying to figure out the tone I wanted for the Kadam date and weather I wanted to set them up as a pair or use the date as a stepping stone to set Krew up and you'll be happy (or sad depending on which brother you were rooting for) that I've chosen the latter. That said after this chapter I still am clueless as to go from point A to point B (though I'm thinking of ending it with Krew just on the cusp of being together and then fade to black or something) so some ideas would be loved. Anyway thanks for reading this and putting up with my delays.**

**-x-x-x-x**

Arriving at the Bistro where they had first met, Katie sucked in a breath of air wondering why Adam wanted you meet her there with all the bad memories she had of the place. Fine, so it was one bad memory but still…

"You didn't think we'd be having our date here did you?" Adam's voice spoke from behind her causing Katie to turn around. At first sight of her date she looked down at her dress before looking back over to Adam who had been wearing a pair of dark jeans and a dress shirt.

"I guess not, but I have a feeling that maybe I'm a bit overdressed."

It was now Adam's turn to take Katie in as he shook his head.

"You're not, you're beautiful Katie."

Katie blushed slightly at Adam's complement before snapping back to reality. "So then, if we're not eating here then we're do we have reservations."

"We don't…have reservations I mean."

Katie looked at him shocked.

"You know that even if we were to partake in the mediocre service set in a forced fun atmosphere of local chain restaurants there is going to be a crazy long wait what with it being Friday night."

Shaking his head, Adam let out a laugh.

"Trust me," Adam said causing Katie to nod. Whatever her date had in mind he had a date and he was sticking to it.

Taking his hand, Adam told Katie how it was a nice night and the place was only a few blocks away and so they walked to their destination with some friendly small talk before arriving at a small bar causing Katie to roll her eyes.

"I told you to trust me, the outside may look like a dive but on the inside…."

Katie just nodded as she followed Adam into the bar which actually didn't seem as bad as she thought it would.

Slipping into a booth that was actually quite comfortable, Katie watched as a waitress came over with menus saying that it was Karaoke night and it was a two drink minimum to sing causing Adam to simply nod and order a beer while the waitress looked at Katie.

"The same I guess," Katie said intrigued as to Adam's choice of date spots and while she was feeling like she stuck out like a sore thumb with her dress defiantly liked this place more than some fancy bistro.

"So," she said, "what do you recommend here?"

"The wings are good," Adam said with a smile as Katie nodded thinking that good old fashioned bar food sounded rather appetizing and agreed to that.

As they took sips of their first beers Adam flashed Katie an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry if this wasn't the date you were expecting Katie, I'm kind of new at this."

Shaking her head Katie could hardly imagine Adam being new at dating. He was cute and sweet and she was sure he had plenty of girlfriends.

"Let me guess, you met a girl in High School you thought it would be forever but something tragic happened and she died or cheated on you leading you to this town where kismet caused us to meet in front of the bistro after Liam was a jerk to me."

Adam laughed.

"I wish, anyway if this puts you off and causes you running for the door…."

"Sounds serious."

Adam nodded as he sucked in a breath wondering now if this was something to say on a first date however he'd already opened up a can of worms however instead of dropping the 'until Sophomore year in High School my name used to be Gracie' bomb he ended up saying.

"So, how is it like working at ESPN?"

Katie rolled her eyes as their food got to the table wondering why a question like that would cause her to run to the door. Picking up a wing she took a bite before answering.

"Well, besides not being taken seriously most of the time because you're a girl it's great. Sports have always been a passion and since an accident back in High School prevented me from playing professionally I figured if you can't play…write about it."

"That's an interesting philosophy….anyway, what are your thoughts about Drew Torres?"

Katie let out a laugh.

"That is going to require another beer."

Adam just laughed.

"Fine, sober…. Drew is a self-centered arrogant jack ass, anyway why did you want to know…. oh my god you're gay and you like him."

Adam tried not to spit out his drink.

"No, I'm totally into the ladies, it's just…Drew is my brother and I just wanted to make sure he was treating you right because you seem like a nice passionate person who deserves to be treated right."

With that Katie rolled her eyes swigging back another beer not believing what she was hearing. Adam was that jack ass's brother… the jack ass who told her to be weary of Liam's player ways from the moment she mentioned that they were dating. Liam who's other woman turned out to be friends with Drew's 'girlfriend' Bianca. This was all some kind of elaborate set up wasn't there….someone had to be waiting in the wings ready to go ha ha Katie Matlin you're a pathetic looser whose heart easily gets manipulated.

Shaking her head the waitress brought over the song book asking if they wanted to sing.

Grabbing the book, Katie decided she was going to order another drink or two or three and sing some off key Katy Perry numbers instead of fleeing the scene, after all Drew was at the apartment for poker night and he couldn't have the satisfaction of seeing her this way.

Getting back to the booth after a rousing rendition of 'I kissed a girl' Katie looked over at Adam.

"I did kiss a girl once before, my friend Marisol…we were at a party back in college and …."

"And…."

"And I think I'm in love with Drew," Katie blurted out letting the alcohol do her talking, "I mean your sweet Adam really you are but there is just something about him that makes me think that it's steamy sexual tension between us and not utter hatred and…."

"And…"

"I think I need to throw up."

Adam nodded helping Katie toward the bathroom while calling her a cab hoping against hope that his brother wasn't at Katie's apartment when they arrived.

-x-x-x

Drew may have gone home however Jake was there and wide awake.

"Oh my god Katie," Jake said looking up and glaring at Adam, "did you do this?"

Adam shook his head.

"Katie drank one too many beers on her own."

"And you didn't stop her?"

"I didn't know how much liquor she could hold… she seemed to be handling it pretty well until."

"Until."

Adam didn't want to tell Katie's roommate about her drunken confession about her feelings toward his brother and so he said.

"Until she threw up, I think she's just dehydrated. A couple glasses of water and a good night sleep and she should be good as new."

Jake just nodded glaring at Adam who was backing away back toward the door.

"Have her call me in the morning alright?"

Jake just nodded humoring the other boy as there was no way he wanted his roommate and good friend to have anything to do with a guy who would get her wasted like this.

"It's alright Katie," Jake said getting a glass of water from the kitchen, "everything is going to be alright."

**-xx—xx**

**I'm clearly writing this as I go LOL that said hope you all liked this installment. Any and all ideas loved**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's a Mans World:**

**I just want to thank all my readers once more for their support as well as patience with me. This fic will finished it's just my muse with this piece is being uncooperative not to mention some things going on in my personal life. That said how did you guys like the showdown promo? I can't wait to see the context of Katie's hair color change though I kind of think that despite it being black in the promos it will happen near the end of showdown/beginning of the second act of season 12. Back to this fic I'm thinking maybe 2-4 more chapters should do…I have an end in mind it's just a means of getting from plot A to Be…I just wish this idea translated better from my head to my page….**

**-c-c-c-c-c-c**

Katie woke Saturday morning feeling as if a jackhammer was going off in her head.

"Morning Sunshine," Jake said entering Katie's room with a smile, "sleep well?"

Looking up at her roommate Katie let out a groan as she sat up.

"What happened last night?" she asked running a hand through her bed head.

"According to Adam you had a few beers and then kind of crapped out. Which you must have had more than just a few because I know you Katie and you hold your liquor quite nicely…remember that time in Tijuana junior year of college."

Jake blushed as he nodded. It had been spring break of that year and just days ago Owen had introduced him to Katie when he showed up at the hotel with her. Jake thought she was hot but he also at the time thought she was Owen's girlfriend and that meant she was off limits. He could still picture her in her bikini drunk on Tequila dancing in the moonlight.

"Yea I remember, you know I had a bit of a crush on you back then."

Blinking her eyes in hopes that it would help the pain in her head pass she smiled.

"You did?"

Nodding as he walked to the bathroom returning moments later with a pair of aspirin and a cup of water in hand Jake smiled.

"I thought you were Owen's girlfriend so I stayed clear."

Smiling as she took the pills Katie shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you think if you knew that Owen and I weren't an item and you pursued me we'd still be together?"

She was now all kinds of curious as at the time she kind of thought Jake was cute as well. Not that she didn't not think so now it was just that now Jake Martin was like a brother to her and not boyfriend material.

"I don't know, I think I could defiantly of seen us together eventually getting married on a beach in Hawaii or something."

Jake watched as Katie simply nodded wondering if he should tell her Adam said to call however she still looked like a mess and so instead he spoke.

"Eli went over to Imogen's after poker night and has been gone since….I've got to be at outdoor world in an hour so if you want someone around while you sleep things off I can call Owen or…."

"I'm fine… really."

Jake nodded as he watched Katie's head hit her pillow again.

"Sweet dreams."

Katie let out a simple laugh as she watched Jake walk away as suddenly visions of the last night crossed her mind, specifically visions of how she told Adam how she thought she'd been in love with the elder Torres brother. As she closed her eyes and instantly pictured Drew she wondered if the alcohol was still talking or perhaps she really had feelings.

-x-x-x-x

Adam Torres looked down at his phone hoping that he'd suddenly see that he had a missed call from Katie. As he noticed it was empty he let out a sigh.

"Adam," his brother's voice rang out startling him.

Turning to see Drew, Adam waved.

"So, how was the date with Katie?"

Adam just shook his head.

"Don't tell me you dropped the whole I was called Gracie until Sophomore Year of High School and less than a year ago finally was able to complete the transition process."

Adam blushed.

"Actually, I almost did…but then I choked and turned the conversation to ESPN."

Drew raised an eyebrow.

"You thinking about asking Snake if there are openings?"

Adam shook his head…no as he looked to Drew.

"Well my night was just as bad….I think Bianca and I broke up."

Adam shook his head in disbelief.

"Seriously… I thought you two would last."

Drew noted the sarcasm in his brother's voice as he knew very well that Adam and Bianca constantly clashed when they were around together.

"Yea the guys were talking about Katie and how they didn't think she should be dating after the while Liam fiasco and I told them how great a guy you were and Katie was lucky to be dating you."

"Thanks," Adam said, "however I since there is more because talking me up don't seem like a cause for a split."

Drew shook his head.

"I then went on to say how while I haven't known Katie long how great I think she was and how she would of done great as a field reporter had Snake given her a chance and how much I'm personally impressed in her sports knowledge and Bianca was all you really seem into Katie and I was like she's my colleague and she was all it sounds like you want to be more and….well…I had a couple of drinks and said that I kind of…maybe…possibly think Katie is cute."

"Well she is."

"Yea, but Bianca didn't seem to like hearing that and well earlier then that before Katie left she asked if I liked her and almost said yes."

Thinking back to Katie's own drunken confession Adam softly spoke

"It would have never worked between Katie and me because she likes you too."

Drew raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Katie likes you too….typical cause all the girls I end up crushing on do."

Tapping his brother on the shoulder, Drew smiled.

"You'll find someone," as Adam's cell ringed, "Katie?"

Adam nodded as Drew left the room.

"Katie…"

-c-c-c-c-c-c-

She owed it to herself and Adam to at least give him a call and so after a warm shower that's what she did.

"Katie, I see Jake gave you my message."

"What message?"

"To call me."

Shaking her head not that Adam could see it; Katie wondered why Jake wouldn't tell her to call Adam. Thinking that it simply slipped his mind she continued, "No he hadn't but I'm glad I did. Anyway about last night…I hope I didn't say or do anything too embarrassing."

"Other than telling me you liked my brother….and belting out some pretty impressive Katy Perry numbers no."

In hearing Adam confirm her memory Katie swallowed.

"I'm really sorry Adam…I mean you seem like a nice guy and I really hope we can still be…"

"Friends…yea I get that a lot."

"Maybe I'm just cursed…."

"I don't think so….anyway my brother apparently reciprocates your feelings….off the record."

In hearing this Katie was shocked.

"But I thought….Bianca…"

"It's over…I think….you should ask him out on Monday when you see him in the office."

"Ha Ha….no…. If your brother wants to date me he can court me himself."

"Court you? That sounds so old fashioned and I thought you were this strong independent woman."

"I still am… that doesn't mean I have to do all the work…. Not like I'd even date him…I plan to take some Katie time…"

"Have fun with that…."

The duo ended up talking a bit more on the phone before they hung up and Katie let out a scream into her pillow as she wondered just how awkward Monday would be.

**TBC**

**At a block…I just know the end will be Krew and that Katie may or may not get her time to shine at work like she's dreamed…so ideas….**


	15. Chapter 15

**_It's a Mans World:_**

After the events of the weekend Katie was once again dreading work on Monday. "Had Adam mentioned her drunken confessions to his brother? And was it true her coworker and his girlfriend were splitsville? Shaking thoughts out of her mind, she sucked in a deep breath as she entered the lobby of the office building where she soon slipped into the elevator letting the soft hum of 90s pop fill her ears.

"Hold it," a voice spoke taking her out of her moment of Zen as she looked up into Drew's face.

As Drew slipped into the elevator himself and spotted Katie his heart skipped a beat wondering if he should let things off of his chest in the moment. As he opened his mouth however he knew that he had to do things right.

"Katie," he spoke.

"Drew," she replied with the same amount of disdain that he had in his voice.

"So, how was your date?" he asked casually knowing how it went down.

"It was great… really… in fact I'm planning on going out with him later this week for dinner."

At hearing this Drew raised his eyebrow thinking that you could cut the tension in the room with a knife in the moment.

"Interesting."

Katie glared at him.

"What's so interesting about that? I'm happy you're happy we're all happy."

Drew nodded.

"Super happy," he replied with a nod while in his mind he wanted to shout that he didn't think he'd truly be happy until he kissed her just once. "You look nice today."

He didn't know how that rolled off his lips however he soon noticed a light blush in Katie's cheeks as she looked down at the business suit she had worn multiple times to work.

"T-thanks," she stuttered out before looking him up and down. "You look nice too."

And smell nice and I just want to stop the elevator and make out with you passionately was added in her mind as the doors opened and she made her way toward her desk which thankfully was across the room from Drew's.

Letting out a sigh, Katie went to work on the latest article Snake had assigned her. It wasn't a major feature and might not even make the main publication, just a sidebar online if she was lucky but it was something to take her mind off of Drew in the moment for which she was happy. Flipping on her computer she began to research not noticing that from across the room Drew had entered the boss's office.

**-c-c-c-c**

"What can I do for you Torres," Snake asked motioning for Drew to take a seat, "no let me guess you want to ask me if you can cover the lingerie football tournament that's happening this weekend and the answer is yes if you want however that event is just a blip and it's easier to just throw an intern on it."

"I was actually here to talk to you about Katie."

"Kate…what about her. Is she not pulling her weight because she's bitter that I hired you to take the broadcast opening? Between you and me I really didn't skim her over for the job because she's female. There are plenty of other female broadcasters however most of them are just ditzes who read Teleprompters but Kate is no ditz. Kate knows her shit which is why she's a bigger asset to being behind the scenes instead of showing off cleavage for the camera."

"But…do you think that given the chance she'd make a good broadcast girl."

"Where are you going with this Torres?"

Drew smiled.

"Give Katie a spot in front of the camera… just one time… for me."

Snake smiled.

"I thought you were with that smoking hot brunette."

"I am…I was… that's not the point the point is, Katie is a great girl and like you said yourself she knows her stuff."

Snake let out a sigh as he knew he wasn't going to argue with his newest staff member as he nodded.

"Fine...I'll see what I can do about it."

Drew smiled.

"Thank you."

**-c-c-c-c-c-c**

Snake however never called Katie into his office to tell her about potentially getting that chance to shine on camera and soon the day was over. Katie was grateful that she didn't have any more run ins with Drew that day and soon she was back at her apartment changed into yoga pants and her favorite t-shirt and took a seat on the couch.

"Somebody looks happy," Zig said a few hours later as all the guys seemed to congregate, "is it because Maya is coming back from England early?"

Katie shook her head. While she was glad her sister was heading back sooner than later it wasn't the cause for her sudden change of mood.

"Let me guess, things were better between you and Adam then you said they were?" Jake asked causing Zig, Owen, and Eli to glare as the trio knew nothing of the ill-fated date.

Katie shook her head again. Truthfully her day wouldn't have brightened up if it hadn't been for an e-mail she received at work earlier that day.

"I got a prospective new job offer," Katie said with a smile.

"So," Owen said, "do we bust out the drinks now or later or…."

"I don't know," Katie said, "I mean I should be lucky to be working for ESPN as it's the end all for a person wanting to get into sports journalism however MASN gave me an offer and I'm highly thinking about starting over. No more guys … just me in Baltimore with a clean slate."

"Speaking of no more guys," Eli said, "Imogen's ex roommate Fiona actually lives in DC I'm sure she can help you….in more ways than one."

Katie blushed at the thought that Eli thought she liked girls…not that there was anything wrong with that.

"I'm not switching teams, no matter how hot you guys think it'd sound, I just don't want relationship drama."

The guys just nodded as Owen spoke up.

"Speaking of relationship drama, how long should I wait before asking Bianca out? I mean she and Drew only just split up."

Katie zoned out Owen's talk as the last thing she wanted on her mind was Drew Torres in fact she picked up her cell to e-mail Snake to tell him she'd be working from home for the rest of the week as Maya was set to return and she wanted to spend some time with her kid sister and perhaps by the time another week rolled around things would blow over.

**-c-c-c-c-c**

**Tbc**

**I kind of got an end planned and that said most likely there will be 2-3 more chapters. Any characters/interactions/scenes you wish to see speak now or forever hold your peace. Anyway thanks lots to all my reviewers.**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's a Mans World:**

**Again so sorry…. I really have a few ideas for fics that I may start in the future that I hope my muse sticks onto more than this one. Once again thanks lots to all my readers and reviewers.**

**-c-c-c-c**

On Tuesday Katie refused to go into the office, taking a personal day in hopes that she'd get a chance to see her sister. That wasn't to be as Maya said she was jet lagged and wanted to spend some time with Zig promising she'd see her tomorrow.

This left Katie to spend the rest of the day left to her own devices.

Sitting in the apartment, Katie looked at information about Baltimore trying to picture herself on her own for the first time in her life. Sure she was a strong and independent woman and she knew she could handle things physically however emotionally that was another story as all her life she always had someone in reach. Her parents, Maya, Marisol, and Eli, all of them were constraints in her life and she couldn't picture a world in which they weren't a phone call away to go meet her for coffee.

Letting out a sigh she was just glad to not see Drew Torres's face and as she woke up on Wednesday she was glad she had at least another twenty-four hours of doing the same thing as once again she wasn't coming to work.

"Hey sis," Maya said beaming as she looked over toward Katie giving the older sibling a hug.

Katie looked her sister over from head to toe. She had to admit her kid sister looked good…really good.

"So I guess my theory of you coming back from Europe early because you were pregnant isn't true."

Maya let out a laugh. Sure she and Zig wanted kids someday but she wasn't presently with child.

"Actually, I finished my time at the Royal Albert Hall last week and had planned to use the extra month I said I'd be in London to travel Europe on my own but when I heard about you I had to come back to see if you're ok."

"I'm peachy," Katie said picking up the menu in front of her reading it in great detail in hopes to shut her sister up. It didn't however as seconds later Maya spoke once more.

"Just because I lucked out and married my High School sweetheart doesn't mean I can't tell when someone is broken hearted. Zig told me about the whole Liam fiasco and that sucks Katie; however he also told me that it leads to you meeting this guy Adam."

Katie smiled.

"Yea, but that didn't go so well."

"Was he a two faced jerk too?"

Katie shook her head.

"Actually I kind of have a thing for his brother."

Maya's face curled up into a smirk.

"Scandalous, so tell me about this cute brother….I mean I assume he's cute or else you wouldn't be crushing on him."

Katie nodded.

"He's cute…he's also the egotistical jack ass who took the on air job that I've been gunning for since forever."

"He sounds like a keeper," Maya said, "though I never knew about the on air thing and I thought you told me everything. I thought you wanted to be an award winning sports writer."

Katie nodded.

"I still do, it's just we live in a media savvy world and if I don't get my face noticed I won't get far."

"And you have such a pretty face too Katie."

Rolling her eyes as she gave the waiter her order she turned to her sister and smiled.

"I'm going to take that as a complement and not sarcasm."

Maya just smirked glad to be back in the same country as her sister was again as while they skyped and e-mailed it just wasn't the same?

After the second day of Katie being MIA Drew called up Adam and had him meet up in the office with take out.

"Why the summons?" his brother said handing him a takeout bag.

"Do you think I scared her off?"

"Her as in Katie?"

Drew nodded popping a French fry in his mouth.

"I mean she hasn't been here in two days and there has been buzz about her getting this offer in Baltimore."

Eating his own food, Adam smiled.

"Baltimore you say, good for her."

Drew playfully shoved his brother.

"I mean bad…bad choice…."

"Whatever, I just really need to step up my game. The next time she comes to the office I want to be able to say Katie, I think you're amazing and I want to make all your dreams come true."

Adam smiled wishing he could be a fly on the wall for when that disaster went down.

Finishing up their lunch Katie let out a sigh as she watched her sister pay despite her prior protests.

"I envy you Maya."

The younger sister flashed a confused look.

"I envy the fact that you've got your dream and then some and I just can't seem to get it right."

"Don't say that, you've got a great life….and as for a prince charming…I'm sure he'll get there sooner than you think."

Katie glared as Maya giggled making her wonder if she should at least give Drew a fighting chance.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm bad… I totally forgot all about this: P**

Katie decided to not hold off her absence any longer and so on Thursday she arrived back to the office glad for no uncomfortable elevator moments.

Making her way toward her desk she spotted a note sitting on top of it typed up on company letterhead.

_Kate-_

_I don't know how long you plan on taking personal time to welcome your sister back into the country but whenever you get back and you see this I need to meet you in my office ASAP. This is about the future of your career here and so the sooner we can talk the better…_

Below that Snake stated times he'd be gone from the office which thankfully wasn't in the present moment.

She wondered what he meant about it saying that he wanted to talk about the future of her career and so she put her bag down and made her way to his office in an instant. His secretary let him in and the older man smiled.

"Glad to see you back Kate." Snake said motioning her to take a seat to which she did.

"What's this about you wanting to talk to me about my future?" she asked.

"I don't know what to say first…If I should congratulate you or apologize."

Katie just looked thinking it was some kind of good news bad news situation and so she sweetly smiled.

"What do you want to apologize to me about?"

Snake looked at her with his same carefree expression that said I'm not just your boss but I'm also your friend.

"Despite coming off as if I didn't promote you because you are a woman, I actually brought Drew in for the selfish reason that…well…you're an ace writer and I didn't want to lose you."

Katie was flattered as to what she was hearing.

"Anyway, like I said it was selfish and I really hope that you'd consider keeping up a regular column on top of being our on air girl for the Thursday Night game of the week."

"Seriously!"

"Seriously, you'll make an excellent addition to our broadcast family."

Katie wanted to jump up and hug Snake which she knew was unprofessional when the harshness of reality settled in.

"You're only offering this because you heard about the MASN offer right?"

Snake shook his head. Yes he heard about her offer and he knew she'd do a brilliant job if she chose to leave him however this wasn't about that. He was telling the truth when he told her he was selfish and it was once Drew came to speak with him on Monday that he knew he had to do something to rectify his choices.

"It's not…but congratulations on it and you deserve it though like I said I'd hate to lose you."

Katie nodded.

"And I'd hate to leave," she said, "Thursday Night Game of the week huh….AND my column…."

Snake nodded.

"And your column."

Katie sat for a moment to ponder the offer before she smiled as she took Snake's hand.

"Thank You, you're not going to regret it."

As she left the office she thought to herself that perhaps Maya was right, maybe all her dreams could come true after all.

Making her way to her desk however her dreams began to reach nightmare territory as she spotted Drew.

"Not now," she thought as she looked over to him, "what do you want?"

Katie watched as a smile crossed Drew's face making her let out a sigh as she though that one facial expression was a perfect mix of annoying and adorable.

"So, I hear congratulations are in order."

Crossing her arms, Katie decided to play with Drew.

"If you assume that I was just giving Snake my two weeks' notice well then I'm sorry to break your heart when I tell you that I didn't…I'm here to stay."

Drew nodded as if he knew something that she didn't as she watched as he held out his hand.

"I know," Drew said raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you know?"

"Come with me."

Katie felt a rush of unease as she let out another sigh. She was kind of intrigued as to know what Drew knew and so she followed him all the way toward the roof.

Getting as close to the edge as she could she looked out into the spectacular view of the city wondering why she'd never come up there before.

As she turned around however, Katie was met with the shock of her life as Drew's lips connected with hers. There were defiantly sparks.

"You know the reason why I took this job?" Drew asked brushing his hand against a silently stunned Katie's cheek, "It's because I was a fan of your column and I've always wanted to meet the great Katie Matlin in person."

Katie was flattered.

"Well then Drew am I all that you expected me to be?"

Drew shook his head.

"No, you're so much more. And when I found out you were in line for the job I took, I know I acted like a jerk but I talked to Simpson and well like I said congratulations on the anchor job."

"So it was you."

Drew shook his head.

"No, it was you…. It's always been you Katie."

Katie watched as Drew began to lean back in however she took a step back.

"I'm not going to be the other woman….again."

Drew nodded hearing from Adam about the whole Liam thing.

"Well you'll be happy to know that Bianca and I have split up, she's dating your friend Owen now actually….anyway if you want to take it slow that's fine…take as much time as you need."

Standing in silence for a moment, Katie and Drew's eyes locked with one another as they stood in silence for what seemed like forever before Katie finally lent over to initiate a second kiss all the while thinking that she was finally getting it all.

**So I don't know if this should end here or if I should maybe do a mini time jump/epilogue….thoughts…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Man's World**

**I want to just give a moment to thank everyone who has read this and put up with my lapses in updates and whatnot. The general concept of this was great in my head but as I put it on paper It seemingly fizzled not to mention getting heavily suckered into role-plays on tumblr (_hollenback-katie_ and _katies-no-damsel_ are my two accounts the former is for a Glee/Degrassi Roleplay where Katie is with Sam Evans and the latter is for a Once Upon A Time/Disney inspired Roleplay where Katie is with Jake) I hope you like my little glimpse into what happened with everyone.**

"Thanks again David," Katie said to the man standing beside her before turning her face toward the camera as the man began to walk away, "I'm Katie Matlin and we'll be right back to ESPN's coverage of the ESPY's Red Carpet after this.

Watching as a producer motioned to cut, Katie let a little chirp of excitement spring from her voice as she thought about how much things had changed in just over a year. For starters her baby sister was going to be having a baby of her own. Sure Maya was only a few months along but she and Zig were already going crazy planning for him or her (they wanted to be surprised). Owen had seemed to mend his player ways and had continued a relationship with Bianca. Everyone just assumed it was a rebound thing but apparently they'd been mistaken as the happy couple was already talking about moving in together.

As far as Katie's roommates were concerned, Jake and Jenna didn't last long. Her High School boyfriend showed up at Outdoor World one afternoon and the next thing he knew Jake was listening to Jenna's resignation on the company's answering machine. A few months later Jake went out on a date with Marisol and they realized that there was more substance to their years of banter then anyone would have guessed. As for Eli, he and Imogen broke off their engagement for a final time. He's still single however he's been hanging out with Jake's sister allot as of late so who knows. Imogen meanwhile began to date Adam….small world isn't it?

And as for Katie herself… well…

"I can't believe I just interviewed David Beckham," Katie said in a giddy school girlish voice.

"I see someone is starstruck?" Drew spoke with a smile from where he stood beside the camera man.

"Maybe a little, though don't tell anyone…I'm supposed to keep it professional."

Drew just nodded taking a step closer to his girlfriend who was now not only a regular blogger on but one of the most promising young casters the network had in years.

"You're doing great, I've always believed in you."

Katie nodded at his comment before Drew lent over and gave Katie a kiss. Shaking her head she wanted to snipe back a comment telling him so much for professionalism however the producer made a coughing sound to get their attention.

"Katie, Nomar is going to toss it back to you in two."

Katie nodded at the mention of her colleague the former baseball player who was her co-anchor for the evening. Taking her mark back on the carpet as she was met with the next star to be interviewed she watched as Drew gave her a thumb up mouthing 'I love you'

Mouthing a quick 'I Love You Too' Katie watched the producer signal she was on as she smiled.

"And we're back."

**The End.**

**I have no clue when/if I'll write another fanfic in the near future of if I do what fandoms/ships they will be about **


End file.
